


What's in a name

by triedtobepolite



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedtobepolite/pseuds/triedtobepolite
Summary: Alex makes a change and isn't sure of Michael's reaction...





	What's in a name

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes. Betaed by my Partner In Crime @ridethatdemon !
> 
> Title from Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet  
> "What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
> By any other word would smell as sweet"

Alex was happy. Alex was tremendously happy. And a little giddy… Standing in front of the DMV with his brand new Social Security Card, he felt like a fourteen years old girl going to her first Shawn Mendes’ concert. He was being slightly ridiculous, he knew that perfectly. But he also felt a sense of peace he had never felt in his entire life. He checked the time on his phone and waited, and waited, and waited until finally, it was his turn. The woman sitting behind the desk glared at him and he wondered what he had done wrong by simply getting inside the building. He sent her way the smile he knew nobody could resist but she just blinked and said roughly:

\- Can I help you?

\- Hello.

\- Name?

\- Manes… At least for now… I’d like to change the name on my driving license.

\- Reason?

Alex frowned.

\- I got married?

She glanced up.

\- Is that a question? You’re not sure you got married?

\- No, no, I did.

Gods, this woman was terrifying. And coming from a guy who went to war three times and lost part of his leg there, it’s saying something. The woman held out her hand.

\- Certified Marriage Certificate.

Alex gave her the paper and hoped she wasn’t a homophobic bitch. She didn’t say anything and gave him papers to sign, put stamps on all of them and told him:

\- You’ll get your new license in a few weeks. NEXT!

Alex startled at the scream and asked:

\- Is that it?

She raised an eyebrow.

\- What were you expecting?

\- Nothing. Thank you. Bye.

And Alex hightailed out of the office without looking back.

 

 

Alex arrived at his cabin a little after 2pm. He went to grab some apple juice in the fridge and beamed when he opened it. A plate full of Mac n’ Cheese had been left for him with a note:

_“I hope your thing went well, I still want to know though. If I have to, I’ll torture it out of you tonight, be prepared! Love you._ _"_

Guerin had taken to sign his notes with a little alien head for a while now, maybe in retaliation for the last name that Alex always used. Once, Maria had asked him why he kept calling Michael “Guerin” even now, and he shrugged. He had no idea why, Michael was “Guerin” to him, had always been. Maybe now, he’ll have to start calling him “Michael”. Not that he never called him by his first name, but it was something that was only reserved for when Alex was feeling really really emotional. He did call him “Michael” in his vows. He grabbed the plate, put it in the microwave and sat on the couch with his glass of apple juice. Guerin wouldn’t be back from work for a few hours and Alex was looking forward to his afternoon of leisure. He had taken a day off work to go to the DMV so he was going to enjoy his afternoon of leisure. It was going to be him, his apple juice, some music and a book until his husband came home.

 

Three weeks after his appointment, Alex got his driving license with his new legal last name. Even under the sweetest torture, he hadn’t told Michael anything about his little project. He didn’t want to say anything until it was completed. The last thing he needed arrived some ten days later. He got home that day and took off his uniform, leaving the vest in plain sight and went to the kitchen to start on diner. Thirty minutes later, he heard Michael’s truck coming to a stop and took a deep breath. Alex was a little nervous, he had no idea how his husband was going to react. Maybe he should have asked him first? Even though Alex had no doubt on what he had done, maybe Michael wouldn’t be happy about it? His husband walked into the cabin, covered in grease and dust, and Alex swallowed. Fuck he was hot. Michael gave him a big smile and came to join him, dropping a kiss on his lips.

\- Eh hon’, how was your day?

Alex turned from his zucchinis on the cutting board and put his arms around Michael’s neck, hands in the air in order to not dirty them.

\- Fine. Yours?

He didn’t let Michael answer and kissed him deeply. The alien hummed against his mouth before taking a step back.

\- Same as usual… I’m gonna grab a shower, that smells fucking good!

Alex smiled and nodded.

\- I know!

Michael laughed and took his dirty t-shirt off. Alex let his eyes follow the line of his back before going back to his vegetables. His husband got into their bedroom and moved around for a little bit until he stopped. Maybe 30 seconds later that seemed like an eternity to Alex, Michael came back to the kitchen with Alex’s uniform vest in his hands.

\- Eh Alex, there’s something weird on your uniform.

Alex looked up from what he was doing, fearing a little to see the look on Michael’s face.

\- There is?

Michael was staring at him, brows drowned together, confused.

\- Yeah, it’s written “GUERIN” on it.

Alex shrugged.

\- Oh that…

\- Yeah, that… You changed your last name?

Alex dropped his knife, cleaned his hands on a towel before walking to his husband who, thankfully, didn’t seem angry. He took his vest from Michael and dropped it on one of the bar stools. Then he grabbed Michael’s hands.

\- You know how I feel about the Manes name and I always knew that, if we were getting married, I’d change my name. You know why I always called you by your last name? Because you’re so very unique, and there were lots of Michaels in high school. There was only one Guerin. But now, there are two. 

Michael was looking at their joined hands, playing with Alex’s wedding band. When he looked up at Alex, his eyes were bright with tears.

\- I fucking love you, ya know?

Alex gave him his softest smile, the one reserved only for him and said:

\- Captain Guerin, it has a nice ring to it, isn’t it?

Michael nodded dumbly and Alex laughed before gathering him in his arms and held him tight.

\- I love you Michael, I’ve always loved you and I’m proud to wear your name.

Michael kissed him then he pulled himself out of Alex’s arms and asked:

\- So Captain Guerin, what’s for dinner?


End file.
